


Mandatory Torture

by Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bottom!kylo, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Interrogation, Kinky Shit, Kinky Sith, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Top!hux, Vaginal Sex, X-Wing, hypoxia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto929/pseuds/Stiletto%20Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Mitaka has dodged his shift in interrogation for the last time. Fortunately his best friend offers to help him practice.<br/>But will he ever recover...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Expect the story to earn the explicit rating next chapter. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! :). Thanks to Marc for help and encouragement - but all mistakes are my own.

Lieutenant Mitaka glanced at his schedule for next week. Then his eyes widened. Right there, in bold print, undeniable: INTERROGATION. He clicked on the first attachment, which was from General Hux himself. 

Lieutenant: By some coincidence, you seem to have missed all your scheduled rotations in interrogation since you were assigned to the Finalizer. I believe you had a sudden death in the family your last rotation. Once again, my condolences on the loss of your second cousin once removed. The rotation before that, your "annual desert retreat" to Jakku conflicted with your schedule. Then you came down with acute food poisoning shortly before your first rotation. Fortunately for the entire crew no one else was afflicted. I trust you and your family are in good health and there will be no further disruptions to your duty. Attached please find the Standard Intelligence Retrieval Manual, 9th edition, for your review. 

The second attachment was too large to open on his datapad. 

********

"What am I supposed to do?" Mitaka asked Lt. Kern at dinner the next night. They frequently ate together when their shifts allowed. She passed him her pickle slices, and he nodded an absent-minded thanks. She was a good friend. 

She shrugged. "Looks like you'll have to do a week in interrogation."

He leaned across the table to her, lowering his voice to an urgent whisper. "I can't! Have you READ that manual?"

"Sure," she replied. "It really isn't as difficult as the manual makes it sound. Mostly you twiddle your thumbs. Occasionally you throw a 'trooper in a cell until they sober up. If a patrol catches anyone, you rough the person up a bit and leave a few marks. Then you note on their file that they resisted interrogation, and request Commander Ren's services. No one actually expects you to get any prisoners to talk, not since the IT-000 interrogation droid was, er, destroyed."

She flicked her eyes around the room, then smirked. "I honestly think Ren did that just so he could do all the interrogations personally. I think he likes choking people." She took a casual bite of her burger. 

Mitaka tugged at his collar. He hadn't told anyone what Ren had done to him. "But the manual lays out this whole checklist of things to go through. It has this form in the appendix and everything. You have to check off that you did everything on that list, sign at the bottom, attach a copy to the prisoner's file, and then send the whole thing to General Hux and Commander Ren!"

Brianna laughed. "Do you think they actually check up on what you did with the prisoner? They don't have some scruffy spy fill out a survey later to confirm the quality of the services you provided, and whether you actually stuck flaming bamboo under their fingernails."

"We aren't really supposed to do that, are we? I thought the manual said that was an outdated  
technique which could set off the automatic fire suppression systems."

She groaned. "Look, it's easy. Forget the damn manual. Punch them a few times, bloody up their face a bit, call their mom a moof-milker, and hand them over to the Commander. The prisoner is hardly going to complain, and neither will the commander."

She laid her hand on his arm, and squeezed gently. "You can do this." She met his eyes and smiled, still holding onto his arm. She must have forgotten to let go. 

Mitaka pulled his arm away, flustered. "I can't hit some helpless guy who's tied up in an interrogation chair. I'll throw up, pass out, or both, and he'll just laugh at me. Maybe we could practice with blasters tonight and you could accidentally shoot me a couple times?"

"General Hux would throw us both out an airlock. Tell you what. You can practice interrogating me instead, ok?" She winked at him. 

"What?!?"

*****

Lt. Kern walked up to the duty station near the interrogation rooms as if they had every right to be there, with Lt Mitaka trailing behind her. "Help you with something?" the laconic duty officer at the main station asked. He put his datapad facedown on his desk for some reason. Kern handed the large duffel bag she was carrying to Mitaka. 

"We need to practice some of the techniques in the interrogation manual. Mind if we use a room?"

The man grunted. "You're the fourth couple "practicing" here this week. Three of your desserts next week, my pick, one hour in the room, and clean up after yourself so I don't get in any trouble."

Mitaka turned bright red. "It's not like that," he blurted. "We're just friends."

"Sure thing, Lieutenant. Just don't dress up like Kylo Ren while you two get "friendly" in there. He really doesn't like that."

"Never mind," Mitaka snapped. "I'll just read the manual a few more times." He turned to go. 

"Hold on." Oh, no. Mitaka recognized the bargaining glint in Brianna's eyes. "Two desserts," she snapped. "NOT including the chocolate cake, plus three hours in the room."

"Hmmmm, tough negotiator. I can respect that," the man replied. "Interrogation room three, two hours, two desserts, no chocolate cake, and you got yourself a deal."

"Uhh, what's in the duffel bag?" Mitaka blurted, as she opened the door to interrogation room three.


	2. Interrogation Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up... (See notes for tw!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a lot more explicit. Interrogation roleplaying. Hitting. Semi-non-consenty. Name calling.

"What's in the duffel bag?" Mitaka blurted.

"First things first." Lt. Kern flashed a quick grin at Dopheld as they walked into interrogation room three. Mitaka had never been to any of these rooms before. He had never wanted to. In fact, staying very far away from them had featured near the top of his well-organized to do list. 

"So, obviously this is the interrogation chair." Lt Kern patted it. She pointed to the sensor panel on the upper left. "This monitors the prisoner's vital signs. Just in case someone has a heart attack or something, it will alert you. Then you press this button to call a medic." She pointed to a wall panel. 

Mitaka gulped. "And this happens how often...?" 

"Probably not on your watch. We really aren't supposed to call medical. Kind of gives the prisoner the wrong impression, you know?" 

She paused at the look on Mitaka's face. "Um, right, so that's not going to happen. Moving right along... The main reason the chair monitors vital signs is to detect lies."

"Really." Mitaka raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself. 

She grinned. "Yup! Pretty cool, right? So, you have to establish a baseline first by getting them to answer several questions truthfully. That's usually pretty easy. They know they are supposed to give you name, rank, and serial number. That may be enough for a baseline. If not, ask them a few easy questions. Once you've got a baseline, the green light will blink three times. Then you're good to ask anything you want."

"None of this was in the manual," Mitaka pointed out.

"Guess it's time for a tenth edition, then. I think this interrogation chair is pretty new. The last one was, uh..."

"Destroyed?" Mitaka finished her sentence. 

"Got it in one."

"Heh. Ok, this is kind of interesting. So how do we 'practice?' "

"First thing is getting the prisoner IN the chair. If they're unconscious, you flip this lever on the side to put the chair all the way back, and have the stormtroopers dump them on it, and put 'em in the restraints. That's the easiest way." 

"And suppose they are conscious and not very happy about the prospect of being in an interrogation chair?" Mitaka was not looking particularly happy about dealing with this prospect himself. 

"Couple choices then. Put the chair into the full upright position." She demonstrated. "Usually you can have stormtroopers force them back into it. Leave the cuffs on, and when the prisoner is pushed back into the chair, the upper arm restraints will click on automatically. Then you can undo the cuffs, the prisoner will start to struggle, and their movement triggers all the other restraints to latch on. That's actually why the troopers always cuff people's hands in front."

"I had wondered," Mitaka said. "It seemed like putting their hands in back would give the troopers more control. But then you'd have to uncuff them before you put them in the interrogation chair, right?"

Lt. Kern nodded. "Right, and then you get a struggle, the prisoner goes for a blaster, everything gets shot up, and if you survive, accounting yells at you about the bill."

She grinned at him. "Bad all around. But you don't have any troopers today, anyway, do you? So how would you get me in the chair?"

"Ask nicely?" He smiled hopefully. 

She smirked. "Nice try. But nope."

He hesitated. "Well, I suppose I could point a blaster at you or try to physically push you into the chair." He paced to the side a bit as he thought about it, and she turned to keep talking with him. 

"Too bad you misplaced your blaster along with your stormtroopers. Besides, if I called your bluff, then what would you do?"

"I suppose I would have to do something creative. Something...dastardly. Something you would.not.like.at.all." Mitaka took slow, menacing steps towards Brianna as he spoke, narrowing his eyes at her. Startled, she backed up as he stepped right into her personal space.

She backed right into the interrogation chair, then yelped in surprise as the restraints automatically snapped around her arms and legs. 

"Oh, very good, Dopheld!" she said. "You're sneaky as well as smart. No wonder you were top of your class!"

He turned bright red. "How did you know that?" It's not like he went around advertising that, even though it likely explained why his first assignment was a coveted position on the Finalizer. 

She avoided the question, trying to fluster him instead. "You're also kind of cute when you blush."

"Right." His eyes narrowed. "And how did you know about my class ranking?"

"Uhhhh, I kind of peeked at your personnel records one day."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mitaka noticed that the green light on the vital signs monitor blinked three times. So assuming Brianna's statements had all been true, it was now calibrated to detect if she lied. 

"And why did you do that?" he pressed. 

"I was just curious," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I checked out a couple peoples'." The monitor blinked red. Twice. 

"Oh, really?" Mitaka asked. 

"Yeah." She still wasn't looking at him. And the monitor blinked red again.

"Naughty, naughty." Mitaka said. "But anyway, I'm supposed to be interrogating you, right? How do I calibrate this thing? Just ask you a couple questions that you'll answer truthfully?"

She nodded. 

"What's your favorite dessert?" he asked. 

"Chocolate cake." She smiled at him, probably relieved at the easy question. Green blink. 

"What color are my eyes?" 

"Brown." She answered without the slightest hesitation at all. Green blink. 

Now he hesitated - then took the plunge. "What color are your underwear?"

"What?!?" she laughed. 

"You have to answer truthfully," he reminded her, "or this won't work."

"I can't answer that question," she said. "Really." Green light, and a slight blush from her. 

Mitaka looked confused. "Sorry, I was out of line. Errrr, ok, so we're calibrated now, anyway," he said. "What next?"

"Now you get to interrogate me," she said. "Thing is, the lie detector won't help if the prisoner won't talk. That's usually what happens. You get the name, rank, and serial number, then they either shut up, curse you out, or spout Resistance propaganda at you. So, like I said, hit them a few times, then pull up any intell we have on them already and pass the prisoner and the file to Commander Ren. So go on, take a swing at me."

Mitaka shook his head. "I can't do that."

"I don't mind," she said. 

Green light. Mitaka blinked. This thing had to be messing up. 

"Seriously not happening," he said. 

"This is what interrogation's about, Dopheld. This is what you have to do for the next week. So just DO it. Seriously, it's ok. Kriffing hit me!"

He steeled himself, then slapped her cheek lightly. The sound was a lot louder than he expected in the quiet chamber. A change on the vital signs monitor drew his attention, and he noticed that her heartrate had speeded up. She seemed to be breathing faster too. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

She nodded, biting her lip. He noticed her cheek was turning pink in the shape of his palm. "Harder," she said. 

"I DO need to ask you questions," he pointed out. "Otherwise it's not exactly an interrogation."

She nodded. He noticed her clenching her fists, tugging against the restraints. 

"Why can't you answer the question about your underwear?" 

Her other cheek turned pink, too. "I'm not answering your questions, you First Order son of a bantha! No matter how many times you hit me!"

He backhanded her other cheek, a bit harder than he had slapped her. She bit off a moan. 

"Are you enjoying this?!?" he asked her in shock. 

"Like I said, not answering questions. But YOU seem to be enjoying it." She glanced down meaningfully. She was right, Force help him. 

He stepped in close, grabbing her hair hard enough to pull her head back, then whispered in her ear, "Do you want me, little Resistance scum?"

"I don't want anything to do with anyone from the First Order!" But she turned her head just enough to kiss him. He froze in shock for a heartbeat, then responded. She bit down hard on his lip. 

He pinched her hip to get her to stop. "Uh-uh, no biting," he said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Mitaka reached for the flimsy neckline of her dress, then hesitated until she nodded. He ripped the dress all the way down, then did a double-take. 

She was totally, gloriously nude underneath the dress. "Wow," he said. "Guess the Resistance is even more underfunded than I thought." She laughed, which did amazing things to her bare breasts. 

He tentatively cupped her breasts, drawing his thumbs across her nipples. She drew in a deep breath, pressing her breasts into his palms. He squeezed her nipples gently, then harder. 

"If you think this is going to make me talk, you are sadly mistaken," she informed him. 

"Well, I think I figured out on my own why you couldn't answer the underwear question, little Resistance slut. But I wonder what else I could ask you. What else I could DO to you."

"Do whatever you want to me," she said. "I still won't talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!!! I'm learning how to do this, so please don't bite. ;)


	3. Resistance Scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka interrogates Brianna. But will he like the answer he gets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely earning the explicit rating, and a good amount of slapping, name calling, and dub-con. 
> 
> Thanks eternally for help from Marc! This chapter was hard to write! Sorry for the delay.

"Do whatever you want to me," Brianna said. "I still won't talk." Despite her defiant words, Mitaka noticed her nipples had peaked under his touch. 

"That sounds like a challenge," Mitaka replied, "which I think I'm up for." He pinched her nipples, and tugged lightly. She moaned, and struggled against the restraints of the interrogation chair. Dopheld squeezed harder, while still cupping her breasts gently in his palms. She was so beautiful. And so helpless. And...and Maker but he liked that. He slapped her breasts lightly, enjoying the movement that rippled through them, and her gasp of surprise. 

"You lied to me, earlier, little rebel," he said, being sure to watch the lights on the vital signs monitor out of the corner of his eye. 

"I didn't!" she protested. The lie detecter on the interrogation chair blinked red. 

"Oh, but you did." He put his hands behind his back in his best General Hux imitation, looking at her with disdain. "You lied three times, when you said that you looked at my personnel records, and several others, out of curiosity."

"Maybe." She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. 

"And why was that, I wonder? We were getting along so well, little resistance slut, and I was even thinking of rewarding you. And then you lied to me." He paused a beat, then said, "Well, if you won't talk..." He leaned forward, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard, even as his fingers plucked at her other nipple. Then he bit down on her nipple, first gently, then harder, making a tremor run through her body, before he pulled away again. 

"Answer my question truthfully, and maybe I'll reward your cooperation. The First Order is nothing if not reasonable." 

"You do a great General Lightsaber-stuck-up-his-ass," she said, giggling at Mitaka's genuine look of shock. "You can't tell me you haven't ever wondered if he has a First Order tattoo somewhere indecent?"

"I can honestly tell you I have not given any consideration to any part of General Hux's anatomy.  
But how DARE you insult our general, Resistance scum. I'm going to have to punish that nasty little mouth of yours." 

He felt around for the controls that released her from the chair. She discretely pointed, and then stumbled out in front of him as the restraints clicked off. 

"On your knees, prisoner." Mitaka tried to sound confident as he gave the order, even as he wondered if he was going too far. But Brianna was still enjoying herself, judging by her gleaming eyes meeting his even as she sunk to her knees in front of him. 

"You're going to take me in your mouth, little Resistance whore. Unless you've decided to put your mouth to better use answering my questions."

"I'm not going to cooperate, you First Order thug, no matter what you do to me!"

Mitaka grabbed her hair to hold her still, then raised his other hand as if to strike her. He waited to see if she would protest, but when she remained silent, he slapped her harder than he had yet. She moaned again, and he tightened his grip even further in her hair. He fumbled with his trousers, pulling his already semi-hard cock out, fisting it for a minute, and then pressing it into her eager mouth. 

She was so hot and wet around him that it almost undid him. He thrust deep into her, enjoying the feel and sound as she gagged slightly around him. He pulled back to let her breathe, and to let her use her tongue on him. He stroked her hair, letting her take him in and out of her mouth at her own pace. She rolled her tongue around his length, then lapped at the sensitive part under the head of his cock. 

Maker, that felt good! Mitaka couldn't resist. He gripped her hair with both hands and thrust into her mouth. She moaned, which vibrated through his cock and made him groan as well. He tightened his grip in her hair as he thrust in and out of her mouth, and she responded by gripping his hips, her fingers digging into him even through his uniform trousers. 

Mitaka had to stop before he finished in her mouth. He pulled out reluctantly, his cock wet with her saliva and leaking a few drops of pre-cum. "Are you ready to talk yet?" One hand was still fisted in her hair. 

She glared at him. "Go kriff yourself. The Resistance will not be intimidated by you!"

Mitaka let go of her hair to grab her arm, pulling her to her feet. Then he twisted her arm behind her back in a perfectly executed Imperial Restraint Hold Number 57(b), in order to hold her still so he could smack her ass. She yelped in surprise. He spanked her even harder, enjoying her struggles and cries, until she stopped fighting him and went limp in his grasp. He pushed her towards the interrogation chair and got her locked back in the restraints. 

He found the controls she had showed him earlier, and used them to to tilt the chair back slightly. Then he moved against her to kiss her again. Her bare breasts pressed into his chest, and his hardness rubbed against her warmth. He kissed her roughly. "So are you ready to talk, now? Where is the Resistance base?"

"I'll never tell you!" She glared at him, though he could tell she was fighting back a grin. "Do your worst. I've got my implant anyway!"

He used the controls to tilt the chair further back. He discovered the controls were fairly intuitive, and was able to use the chair to spread her legs apart as well, with her knees bent, exposing her fully to him. 

He looked down at her body, spread out on display for him. "Force, you're gorgeous," he said. He put his hands on her waist for a minute, then smoothed his hands down towards her hips. His hands slid under her sore ass as well, squeezing it hard to make her squeak. 

He wet his fingers in his mouth, and stroked her folds gently. She tried to lift her hips to meet his touch, as much as she could while restrained, but he pressed his hand on her stomach to hold her down even more firmly. 

"Oh, no you don't," he said. "You haven't earned any rewards, yet." He kept toying with her, keeping the pressure too light to bring her release. 

"Please, Dopheld," she begged. 

"Please, what?" he asked. "And did I give you permission to use my name, prisoner?" He pinched her clit hard, making her hips jerk as she yelped. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Please, please just fuck me, sir!"

"So you do want me after all, little rebel?" He fisted his cock, using it to circle around her core, taunting her. "Beg for it."

"Oh Force, please please fuck me, Maker, please, I'll answer all your questions, I'll do anything you want, just please!"

Mitaka thrust all the way into her tight warmth. She screamed as he entered her, jerking up to meet his thrusts. He slammed in and out of her, harder and harder as her cries escalated. 

But suddenly he heard a clang and a whoosh behind him. He pulled out and turned around to see the door opening. A menacing cloaked and masked figure stalked in. Kylo Ren. 

Mitaka gaped in horror, then covered himself as fast as he could. He hastily stuffed his flagging erection away and did up his pants as quickly as he could. 

"There's no interrogation set today," Ren said, his mask distorting his voice into a menacing rumble. "What are you doing? Step away from that chair, Lieutenant."

"Uhhhhh...." Mitaka shuffled blindly behind him to find the release for the chair. 

"NOW, Lieutenant," Ren snapped, his hand moving to the hilt of his lightsaber. Mitaka stepped away, moving to the side to pick up Brianna's discarded dress. 

Commander Ren looked at Brianna, who was still naked in the interrogation chair. "You seem to be out of uniform, Lt...Kern, is it?"

"Ummmm, yessir," she gasped. 

Mitaka hit the lever to release her. She scrambled out of the chair and covered herself as well as she could with the torn dress Mitaka handed her. 

"I know this doesn't look good," Mitaka said. "But we're off-shift, in a private space, which we didn't expect anyone to need. We're not on duty, Commander Ren."

Commander Ren went to the wall panel and logged in. "I see that you are off-shift, Lt Mitaka. But it appears that Lt. Kern is actually supposed to be on duty right now. This could be a court martial offense."

"I am on duty, Lord Ren," Brianna said. "But I'm following General Hux's orders."

"Oh, really?" the knight practically purred. "General Hux ordered you to have sex in an interrogation chamber?"

"Not exactly, sir," she said. "But he told me that Lt. Mitaka was one of his most promising officers, and he was damned if he was going to put an official censure on his record for refusing to do interrogation duty. So he ordered me to ensure that Lt. Mitaka successfully completed his rotation in interrogation next week - by any means necessary. And he said he would consider a commendation for my assistance in this matter." 

"What?!?" Mitaka asked. 

But she was looking at the commander, and didn't meet Mitaka's eyes or answer him. 

"I see," Commander Ren nodded. "I will of course confirm that with the General." He swept towards the door. 

Mitaka glared at Brianna, but then turned to stop Commander Ren. "Wait Commander, could Lt. Kern borrow your cloak to get back to her quarters, sir?"

The knight's expressionless mask regarded her for a long moment, before turning to Mitaka. "No." He stalked out. 

"It's alright, Lieutenant," Brianna said. "I have an extra outfit in my bag."

"Fine. Then you don't need anything else from me." Mitaka turned to leave. 

"Wait, Dopheld, please," she said. "Let me explain."

"What's to explain?" he snapped. "You ARE a whore." Mitaka followed in Ren's footsteps, leaving Brianna alone in the room, naked. 

*********

Kylo Ren had to stop in an empty broom closet before he reached his quarters, least anyone catch him snickering underneath his mask and question his fearsomeness. The look on their faces had been worth the chocolate cake he had traded to the duty clerk for the tip-off. Not to mention the good look he had gotten at the naked Lt. Kern. While he hadn't gotten quite as much of a view of Lt. Mitaka, what he had seen looked... impressive. Most impressive. All in all, worth even giving up his chocolate cake for. He controlled his snickering enough to leave the closet and stalk down the corridor once more, his black cloak snapping fearsomely behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just use a Darth Vader quote to describe Mitaka's junk. Sorry, not sorry. ;)
> 
> Comments make me a happy little writer!!!


	4. Attack Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try to take at least one alive," General Hux ordered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot more serious, as the First Order tangles with some X-wings. 
> 
> Warnings for suicide attempts by minor character and medical emergency involving hypoxia.

"Try to take at least one alive," General Hux ordered. 

********

A few minutes earlier...

Three X-wings escorting a freighter had stumbled across the Finalizer when they dropped out of hyperdrive at a rarely frequented shipyard. The X-wings pulled up before they smashed into the Star Destroyer, but looped around quickly, clearly trying to keep between their charge and the First Order ship. Their wings opened into attack formation. Hux instantly ordered a squadron of TIE fighters deployed. 

It was a race to see if the enemy ships could calculate new hyperdrive coordinates before the TIE fighters could engage. Two of the X-wings had wheeled in well-rehearsed unison, likely used to working together, and snapped their wings open in sync immediately after the evasive maneuver. The third pulled up late, coming much closer to the Star Destroyer. Almost close enough to lose some paint, Lt. Mitaka thought wryly. That pilot belatedly locked his S-foils in the attack position. 

"Permission to fire, General?" he requested. He had been in a lousy mood since the debacle with Bri...Lt. Kern the day before. Blowing something up might well improve his day, he thought. And if he blew them all up, at least he wouldn't have anyone to interrogate during his rotation tomorrow. 

"Try to take at least one alive," General Hux ordered. 

Mitaka coordinated with the leader of the squadron of TIE fighters. On the squadron leader's command, several TIEs concentrated on the less-skilled pilot, managing to cut him off from his comrades, and block him physically from a clear route to hyperspace. Since he couldn't go to lightspeed with the shadow of any mass in his route, he couldn't escape unless he could get clear of the TIE fighters surrounding him, and the Star Destroyer at his tail. 

Meanwhile the rest of the squadron tried to get past the two more experienced pilots to disable the freighter. Too late - first one, then another TIE fighter blew up under a hail of fire from the X-wings - and the freighter and two of its escorts blurred into hyperdrive through the opening in the wake of the twin explosions. 

General Hux clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Lt. Mitaka, fire to disable the remaining X-wing. Do not, repeat, do NOT destroy it."

Mitaka had the TIE fighters deploy to lure the X-wing into tilting upwards towards the TIEs, leaving its tail pointing down towards the Finalizer. As the TIEs concentrated their fire on its front, Mitaka waited for the perfect moment. Not yet...not yet...now! Mitaka fired twice in quick succession. His first shot used the Finalizer's heavier laser cannon at reduced power, just enough to punch through the X-wing's aft shields. It took a delicate touch to cut through the shields and destroy the X-wing's shield projector, on the top of its upper starboard S-foil, without also exploding the engine. The shields disappeared on his sensors, popped like a soap bubble. 

Before the pilot could react, Mitaka snapped off another shot, which predicted the change in position caused by his first shot, and used the Finalizer's lesser cannons, now that the shields were down. His second shot precisely targeted the X-wing's hyperdrive, which was in the aft of the ship, nestled between the S-foil actuators and the life support system. He grinned as he saw a flare of sparks from the hyperdrive. And life support appeared undamaged. His shot had been perfect. Both shots. "Hold your fire!" he ordered the Leader of the TIE fighter squadron. Without shields or hyperdrive, the pilot couldn't escape, and would surrender, if he had any common sense. 

Mitaka switched to broadcasting on all open frequencies. "Unidentified X-wing, power off your guns immediately and acknowledge surrender."

The X-wing answered by continuing to fire on the TIE fighters. Stubborn fool. Mitaka shook his head. "Take out all his laser cannons," Mitaka told the TIE fighter commander. "Do NOT target engines or the main compartment. We need him alive." He could order tractor beams to lock on, but this would be good practice for the TIE squadron, Mitaka thought. And they certainly didn't need another captive shooting up a hangar bay after they turned off the tractor beam. They still hadn't finished all the repairs to hangar bay two, on the port side. 

The TIE fighters aimed for the X-wing's cannons, though he managed to take out another TIE fighter before they disabled all his cannons. Unfortunately, a stray shot also took out the astromech, as the X-wing tried to dive at the wrong moment. "Watch it!" Mitaka snapped on the radio. 

The conclusion was forgone. Eventually the end of the X-wing's foils were ragged and spitting erratic sparks while the main body of the ship was undamaged, save for Mitaka's own precise shots that took out the hyperdrive and shield projector, and the stray shoot that took out the astromech, damnit. While the TIE fighters couldn't target the X-wing's torpedo launcher without shooting too close to the pilot, he quickly exhausted his proton torpedoes with a few futile shots at the Finalizer anyway. 

Mitaka got back on the radio. "This is the Finalizer. Ready to be sensible, X-wing?" he asked. 

The pilot finally broke radio silence. "Go fuck yourself, Finalizer." Mitaka was surprised - the voice was high, like a woman or a young boy, though the language was hardly suitable for either. 

"Lt. Mitaka, the X-wing's engines are putting out far more energy than typical for that class of ship," Chief Petty Officer Unamo informed him. "Either the engines took a hit, or it could be an intentional overload."

"Lock tractor beam on immediately," Mitaka ordered. "Shut down all power to that X-Wing."

"Yes, sir." Mitaka could tell when the tractor beam lanced invisibly out from the prow of the Finalizer, because the X-wing started moving towards the Finalizer's starboard hangar bay, its lights and engines extinguished. Even the hyperdrive and S-foils stopped sparking. "Energy is zeroed out now," Unamo informed him. "If the pilot was trying to self-destruct, the tractor beam shut it down."

Suddenly a plume of fine crystals left the ship, sparkling like diamonds strewn amongst the stars. Mitaka stared for a moment, mesmerized by the display, before realizing what had happened. "He's venting his air," he snapped. "Hurry with the tractor beam. And send a medical team with oxygen and anything else necessary to treat hypoxia to hangar bay three, as well as a half-squadron of troopers."

"Nicely done, Lt. Mitaka," General Hux acknowledged. "And good shooting. Meet that ship at the hanger and keep me apprised."

Mitaka hustled to the starboard bay, in time to see the ship being pulled in. The 'troopers and medical team were already standing by. The local hanger's lower-powered tractor beam took over from the Finalizer's main beam, landing the X-wing with a metallic crunch. Clearly X-wings were not intended to touch down without their landing gear extended. As soon as the ship landed, Mitaka could see the pilot, a human, through the cockpit, though he couldn't tell age or gender with the flight helmet and orange flight suit on. What he could see of the pilot's face was turning blue. 

"Get that ship open," Mitaka ordered. As he watched, the pilot began convulsing. The quiet hissing stopped as the X-wing vented the last of its air. "Now!" 

The hangar personnel got the equipment in place quickly, and pried open the ship with a mechanical groan. But by that time, the pilot was ominously still, helmeted head lolling. Even as air rushed back into the cockpit with a pop, the pilot didn't move, but blood started trickling out of his or her nose. 

Mitaka waved the medical team in, and motioned for the 'troopers to stand back unless needed. The medical team dragged the pilot out quickly, and had them on an anti-grav stretcher within a few seconds. The med-tech yanked the pilot's helmet off in order to slap on an oxygen mask. For the brief second before the mask was on, Mitaka saw the face of the pilot, a woman, practically a girl. She was young, too young, with a blood-smeared, pale face, and long hair down her back. 

"Will she be alright?" he asked. 

"She's alive. As for the rest, ask me in a day or two," the med-tech retorted, injecting something into her neck. "Til then, get out of our way and let us do our job." He and his partner rushed the pilot out, presumably towards the med-bay. 

Mitaka assigned two of the troopers to guard the pilot, conscious or not. Standard procedure since the destruction of Starkiller Base now called for two troopers to guard prisoners at all times. He picked up the pilot's discarded helmet and turned it over a few times as if unsure what to do with it. Finally he put it back in the X-wing cockpit, and went to the bridge to report to General Hux as ordered. His rotation in interrogation started tomorrow, Mitaka thought. Oh, kriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the fascinating Star Wars cross-section book. :)
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, and comments make my little heart go pitter-patter.


	5. Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka gets drunk and does something awful. 
> 
> See warnings in chapter notes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dub-con verging *heavily* on non-con. Forcible anal. You've been warned! Sorry. :/

After reporting to General Hux on the bridge, Lt. Mitaka commed med-bay to order them to send him reports on any change in the prisoner's status, and to alert them to the need to place her on a suicide watch. Currently she was still unconscious and undergoing evaluation, so the suicide watch might be overkill - but no sense taking chances. 

His first shift in interrogation was uneventful. At least he caught up on paperwork, even if it wasn't as exciting as space battles. 

After his relief took over, Mitaka went to the med-bay to check on his prisoner in person. She had been cleaned up, and changed into a medical gown. Both of her wrists were handcuffed to the railings of the medical bed, even though she was still unconscious. With the blood wiped off her face, she looked even younger than she had the day before. She lay under a thin sheet. Two stormtroopers guarded her pursuant to Mitaka's orders, though they were clearly trying to stay of out of the med-tech's way in the close quarters. 

Mitaka intercepted the med-tech from the day before, and squinted at his uniform to get his name: Conners. "How's she doing?" he asked. 

Connors grunted. "How's she look? Still unconscious." He looked down to work on his datapad. 

"What's her prognosis?" 

"We'll know in a few days. Now, I'm rather busy, so if you don't mind." He snapped. 

Mitaka was a bit surprised by the med-tech's attitude, but he knew that medical personnel tended to disregard rank. This seemed to be more hostility than indifference, however. "Is there a problem, Med-Tech Connors?" He did his best to keep his tone neutral. 

The man outright glared at him. "If you're that eager to interrogate her, I'll comm you when she's healed enough to be tortured and killed. So if that will be all, you can clear out of my med-bay. Sir."

"It's not like that," Mitaka protested. "I just wanted to see how she was doing. If she would be alright." 

"She should make a full recovery," Connors said. "Barring interrogation and execution, anyway. She hasn't regained consciousness yet but the oxygen combined with the prompt bacta injection should have prevented any brain damage. Name's Cyn, according to her uniform. Now get the Hell out of my med-bay before I send up a complaint about you interfering with my patient."

Mitaka opened his mouth to explain. But would Connors even believe him? Even assuming he believed Mitaka did not WANT to interrogate her, that didn't change the fact that Mitaka had to. That he was going to. Kriff kriff KRIFF. Mitaka closed his mouth without a word and left. 

He went from the med-bay to the officer's mess. He certainly didn't feel like eating, but knew that missing too many meals could get one noticed - in a "send you to reconditioning" kind of way. He had already skipped lunch today. 

He made his way through the food line, avoiding some kind of spiny purple fish from Naboo, in favor of a ladle full of greasy-looking chou-shou. At least tonight's dessert looked good - Vaskan honey phyllo pastries, which were rarely available. Must be multi-cultural day in the officer's mess. Mitaka got his drink and silverware, then looked for an empty table, since he wasn't in the mood to socialize. As he glanced around, he saw Brianna leaving the food line. She headed directly towards him. He looked away quickly so he wouldn't make eye contact. But then someone else intercepted her. Mitaka recognized him as the duty officer from interrogation last week - the same rotation Mitaka was filling this week. 

"Cough it up." The man reached for her pastry. 

"You've got to be kidding," she protested, holding her tray out of reach. "They only serve this once or twice a year. You have any idea how hard it is to get Vaskan honey? Beside, we didn't even get the two hours you agreed on."

"Too bad," he smirked. "You should have excepted these instead of the chocolate cake. Deal's a deal. Not my fault Commander Ren interrupted your little 'practice session.' Maybe you shouldn't have been so loud."

"Here, take mine instead," Mitaka said, approaching to plonk his pastry on the man's tray. "I'm not hungry anyway." He walked away without meeting Brianna's eyes - but she followed him anyway. 

"Thank you, Dopheld." 

"I don't want to owe you any favors." He kept walking. 

"Can we talk, please?" she asked. 

"There's really nothing to talk about," he said. He left his tray, untouched save for the missing pastry, in the appropriate place for cleanup, and left. 

*******

She might track him down if he went to his quarters, Mitaka thought. So instead he wandered around the back corridors of the ship for a while, sending nervous little repair droids skittering out from under his feet. 

Finally he ended up in the officer's lounge. Officially, they were allowed so many drinks a week - but seeing as how he almost never used his quota, Mitaka figured he could probably have about, oh, one hundred or so drinks tonight. Obviously whoever had created that rule had never figured that someone would save a year's worth of his quota to use in one night. Since he had no idea what was good, Mitaka started working his way through the drinks menu. Alphabetically. To make sure he didn't mish any. Starting with Accarrgm, Antarian Fire Dancer, Bantha Blaster, Correlian Twister... Except that after a few drinks it was kind of hard to remember the alphabet without singing it. And apparently no one in the longue appreciated his shhinging. Singing. Finally they threw him out and he stumbled back to his quarters. It took him a long time to figure out how to get to his rooms, though. 

*****

When he finally got there, Brianna was waiting for him outside his door, blocking the code-panel. "We need to talk," she said. 

"Not tonight." He was pretty sure he was sober now - at least he felt a lot more normal - but he was pretty tired. He waited for her to move so he could open his door. 

"I'm not leaving until you agree to at least listen to me," she said. She was still blocking his access to the code panel, and he reached for her to move her aside. Suddenly their arms were around around each other - hard! - and their lips were pressed together. Had he grabbed her or had she grabbed him? He wasn't sure. His hands roamed down her back to cup her ass, lifting her against him, pinning her to the wall. She groaned into his mouth. Too bad she was wearing pants, or he could take her right here, he thought. Also too bad that with her legs wrapped around him the heels of her regulation boots were pressing into his butt. 

She pulled her lips off his long enough to say, "Inside." He let her slip down his body, then reluctantly let go of her to open the door. 

He tried to input his door code several times, but somehow it wasn't working. "Let me," she said. He told her the code and somehow it worked for her. That was odd, he thought. 

The door opened and he shoved her inside. "Whoa, take it easy," she said. 

He pounced on her and kissed her again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. When they were both panting for breath he switched his attentions to his ear. "I told you I don't want to talk tonight," he whispered. His tongue traced the delicate folds of her ear, and she shivered in his arms. Then he bit down on her earlobe, hard. There was a metallic taste in his mouth. She flinched and pushed against his chest. 

"Oh, no you don't," he said. "Isn't this what you came here for? What you like?" He fisted his fingers in her hair and used it to pull her off balance as she cried out, so he could push her down across the bed in his small quarters. "Stop it, 'Taka!" she yelled. 

" 'Taka?' I like that." He did. Mitaka was meek, mild, hesitant, and afraid. But 'Taka, now... He could be bold. He could take what he wanted. He could give her what she wanted, too. What she deserved. "Take your clothes off."

"Don't," she said. She got up off the bed, and he pushed her down again, hard enough that she sprawled on her back. He followed her down quickly, pinning her against the bed with his weight. Her breath was coming even faster, and he wasn't sure if it was from fear or lust now. 

He undid her uniform pants and worked them down over her hips as she squirmed - or was she struggling? He raised slightly off her to pull her pants down to mid thigh. He couldn't decide if he was disappointed to see she was wearing underwear today, or turned on that they were a decidedly non-regulation red lace, almost black in the dark room. He eased her panties down her trembling thighs, pushing her clothes down to her ankles, where they were trapped by her boots. "Shhh, I'll be more gentle," he said, pushing her knees apart. "You'll like it."

He kissed his way up first one thigh then the other, and she wasn't trying to get away any more. He buried his face in her molten core, and her hips jerked up against his mouth. "Oh, Maker," she moaned. His tongue circled her clit, taking no prisoners, permitting no escape or reprieve until he felt her body shudder under him and she went limp. 

He slid a finger up into her warmth, his thumb brushing lightly over the hard nub of her clit. Overstimulated, she tried to pull back from him, but his other hand moved to her hip, keeping her captive, and soon she was sighing soft moans again, and twitching around a second finger he added. He kept thrusting his fingers into her while pressing and rubbing her clit, and soon she was begging him to fuck her. 

"Not yet," he said. He thrust a few more times to watch her writhe and moan, then pulled his fingers out. He moved his fingers a little lower to trace circles around a different part of her body. She stiffened underneath him. 

"What are you doing?" She started moving away in protest again, and he tightened his other hand on her hip, hard enough to bruise later. 

"Anything I want. Isn't that what you promised me in the interrogation room?" He pressed his finger, wet with her own juices, into her ass, thrusting into her astonishing tightness. She tightened even further to try to keep him out and started struggling in earnest. She was able to yank away from him, off his finger. She twisted onto her belly, grabbing the sheets to pull away from him. He took advantage of the change in position to pull her hips up to give him easier access. "Playing hard to get?" he asked. 

"No!" she said. 

"Good, then stop moving around so much." His fingers weren't wet any longer, so he stretched to grab a bottle he kept on his bedside table. He unzipped his pants, but found he wasn't stiff at all. Maybe he was still drunker than he thought. He squirted a generous helping of lube into his palm and fisted himself until he was agonizingly hard. He leaned forward to start pressing into her ass. 

"Oh, Force, what are you doing?!? I've never done that before, 'Taka, please, please, that hurts!"

He thought about stopping. He really did. But there was a first time for everything, and Brianna had tricked him, and, and lied to him, and she was getting a commendation for all that, while he, he had to torture that pilot, who was just a kid when it was really Brianna who deserved to be punished, and who liked it rough anyway. 

He thrust harder to get inside her, and she screamed. She tried to pull off of him, and he grabbed her hair and yanked hard, and she jerked back, onto his cock, impaling herself. Maker, how she screamed. But he was all the way inside her, finally, and it was like nothing he had felt before. She would get used to it. After all, he had never done this before either. She was hot and so tight it almost hurt him, but it was a good kind of hurt. And she wasn't fighting him, not anymore, so she must like it too, though she was making muffled noises of some kind. 

He reached around her shaking body, between her legs, and rubbed his fingers over her mound, pressing over her clit, as he started moving slowly inside her. She started moaning again too, though it had a different edge than before. But gradually she started meeting his thrusts as he sped up, his hips snapping against her ass. 

And then he was coming, coming deep inside her ass. And he thrust deep into her one last time, and her hips jerked as she clenched around him. But when he pulled out she hissed in pain, and her voice sounded like she had been crying. "You kriffing bastard!"

"Sorry, going to be sick, sorry!" Mitaka staggered to the 'fresher and was sick, over and over. And when he came out she was gone. And oh Maker, what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again! You should have seen the FIRST version of the bedroom scene. Yikes.
> 
> With thanks to Harrishawksuperior for the Vaskan honey idea. I needed a dessert and came across that on a list of SW foods on wookiepedia, and remembered it from their amazing work Pristine Condition, and voila. ;)
> 
> And thanks as always to Marc for help with ideas. :)


	6. Soul Baring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka has a little chat with General Hux the next morning. 
> 
> Warnings for suicidal ideation and mention of rape. 
> 
> Sorry about the long delay. This chapter gave me difficulty.

Mitaka woke up only after his alarm had escalated to ear piercing levels reminiscent of an emergency hull-breach drill. His head pounded in time with the blaring alarm and strobing lights. Mitaka stumbled to the 'fresher and downed several painkillers with a cupped handful of water. Then he forced himself under a cold, hammering spray, trying to wake up. What had he been thinking last night? What had he been doing? He almost never drank. And never, ever when he had to be duty the next day. What had been going on...?

Suddenly he remembered. Oh, Force. Brianna. She had come to his quarters. He had been drinking all night. They had...kissed? He had...pushed her down on the bed? He had...forced her? He staggered out of the fresher and was sick again, although there was hardly anything left in his stomach to come up now. 

He finished his shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his dress uniform. He was scheduled for his shift in interrogation in an hour, even though he had overslept - he always set his alarm early enough that he could train before his shift. He doubted it would matter if he was late to interrogation, however, or whether he even showed up at all. 

He checked to make sure every crease of his uniform was sharp and straight, and his rank cylinders were placed exactly so. He polished his boots until they gleamed. But instead of strapping his blaster onto his belt, he held it in his hands, looking at it. It was gleaming silver. Unfired except for training exercises and target practice. He let his finger rest gently on the trigger, turning it to look down the barrel. Was this the right thing to do, though? Would it make up for what he had done? Or was it a coward's way out? Could blood erase his crime? Or would taking matters into his own hands deprive Brianna of the justice she deserved? Or the vengeance she was owed? He didn't know what was most right - or least wrong. But - no. This wasn't his choice to make. He put his blaster away in his safe, keyed to his biometrics. 

Then he went to the bridge. The night shift was still there, looking like they were more than ready for their replacements. Mitaka walked carefully along the walkway over the sunken stations. He knocked on the closed door leading off the bridge. 

"Come," a sharp voice responded. He entered the office to find the red-haired man already behind his desk, immaculately dressed, without a hair out of place despite the early hour, as expected. General Hux always arrived hours early for his shift, and left hours after, as well as handling any urgent matters that arose outside his shift on the bridge. Such as this. And Mitaka knew that while General Hux wanted nothing less than perfection from his officers in their duties and was stern, potentially even harsh in the pursuit of that perfection, he also was a capable leader who would make himself available if an officer came to him for help. 

General Hux raised one ginger eyebrow. "If this is about your rotation in interrogation, Lieutenant -"

"No, Sir. Can I talk to you, please?"

"Certainly, Lieutenant." Mitaka came in and closed the door behind him. The general gestured, inviting Mitaka to take a seat. "Has that Resistance pilot woken up yet?" General Hux was still working on the transparent screen projected over his desk as he spoke to Mitaka, some sort of spreadsheet that looked like repair estimates, though it was backwards from Mitaka's perspective. 

"No thank you, Sir," Mitaka remained standing. He had almost forgotten about the pilot. Mitaka wasn't sure how to even start. "This isn't about that pilot, Sir. Um..."

"Well?" General Hux tapped out several more lines on his screen, clearly having little patience for Mitaka's equivocation. 

"Have you, uh, heard about what happened last night, Sir?" Mitaka began. 

"Get to the point, Lieutenant. I have several more reports to review."

"Yes, Sir. Uhhh... I need to report myself. Sir."

Hux stopped looking at his screen, his attention fully on Mitaka, and his fingers steepled together. "What precisely have you done, Lieutenant?"

"Uhhhh, well, um. It kind of started a few days ago. I had an argument with Lt. Kern. Um, Brianna. And, uh..." 

"Sit down, Mitaka, before you fall down. And by the Stars, are you going to be sick?"

"Not anymore, I don't think." Mitaka fell into the chair, and took a deep breath. "Sir, I need to report that I - that I raped Lt. Kern."

Hux pierced Mitaka with an icy glare. "Explain yourself."

"We had argued a few days ago. She was helping me get ready for interrogation duty. I found out you had ordered her to, and I was...angry."

"Yes, I heard about your disagreement in interrogation room three." Hux shook his head. "For the record, I did  
ask her to help you get through your rotation in interrogation. But I would never order any crew member to be intimate with another. What happened between you two in the interrogation room happened because you both wanted it, not because of any orders I gave. In fact - " Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well. You had no cause to be angry with her that day. And Kylo - Commander Ren - had no business interfering. Never mind that. So what happened last night?"

"I was drunk. She came to my quarters to talk, and I...forced her. I think I...hurt her. I don't remember everything, but I remember that much."

"I see. I would normally be notified of any major crimes onboard." The General did something that turned the back of his transparent screen to a secure mirrored setting from the Lt's side of the desk, though Mitaka could tell by the General's movements that he was calling up different screens. 

"No assaults were reported last night, other than a minor bar fight. Exactly how much had you had to drink?" 

"I'm not sure. Quite a lot."

The General tapped on his screen a few more times, than pursed his lips. "Alphabetically, I see. Very methodical. Starting with that Wookie poison. By the Maker, what were you thinking? I'm banning that from the ship." Tap, tap. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have no excuse. For any of it." Mitaka took his hat off, laid it upside down on Hux's gleaming desk, and started to remove his rank cylinders from his uniform. 

"Hold off, Lt," Hux ordered. "I'm still looking into this. However, I am revoking your alcohol privileges as of now. Medical reports indicate that a female officer was seen and released last night at the med-bay following what she described as 'rough sex.' But the doctor noted that she declined to file an assault report at this time, despite his encouragement. 

Hux tapped his fingers on his desk. "This matter clearly needs further investigation. You will remain on duty pending this investigation, but will not initiate any contact with Lt. Kern. You are confined to quarters when not on duty, aside from meals, until further notice."

"Yes, Sir." Mitaka slowly picked his hat up. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Lt. Keep me posted on that pilot's condition. Dismissed."

Mitaka went to the med-bay. Once there, he found Med-tech Connors still there. He was snoring on an empty bed, but sat up as the door opened. "You again." He laid back down. 

Mitaka might have rolled his eyes, if they didn't hurt so much. "You again, too?" He asked. "Doesn't anyone else work in this department?" Mitaka nodded a greeting to the stormtroopers guarding the door. 

"Sure," Connors eyes narrowed. "Several med droids. But they all got... destroyed several days ago. Along with the main Med-bay. The whole place was torn to pieces. Kriffing Sith!"

"Shhhhh!" Mitaka hushed him and looked around nervously. 

"I don't care if he hears me," the man said. "I've been on duty for four kriffing days. Now what the kriff do you want now?"

"I'm certainly not here for your scintillating conversation. Is the pilot awake yet?" 

"Conscious, yes. Awake? Your guess is as good as mine. But I'm going back to sleep now so keep it down." Connors pulled an extra pillow over his head. 

Sighing, Mitaka headed over to the corner of the room where the pilot was. He went through the privacy curtain, which fell shut behind him. The pilot was still handcuffed to the bed, but her eyes were open now. She had light brown hair, past her shoulders, and he could see that she was still pale, though her color was better than it had been yesterday. She drew back as much as her restraints allowed as Mitaka approached the end of the bed. 

"Easy," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled up a nearby chair and sat, figuring he would be less threatening if he wasn't looming over her. 

He met her eyes, while trying to appear friendly and harmless. "So, this is awkward," he said. Maybe she would award him points for honesty? "But anyway, my name is Dopheld. Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka."

There was a long pause before she answered him. "Lieutenant Delah Cyn."

"So. Um. How are you?" 

"I've had better days."

Mitaka laughed bitterly. "Yeah, me too. Can I get you anything? Water, maybe?"

She hesitated before nodding. Mitaka picked up a disposable cup with a straw which was sitting on a nearby table, and held it for her to drink, after raising the head of her bed so she wouldn't spill. 

"So, no offense, but have you been flying long? You look pretty young." He figured that was more diplomatic than criticizing her skill in the cockpit. 

"I'm twenty-two. I was still training."

"Yes, I wondered why you didn't have a partner. X-wings usually fly in pairs."

"This was supposed to be an easy run, pick up some parts. But they left me..."  
A shudder coursed through her body. "They just left me to be captured... to be..." She jerked at the cuffs hopelessly. Mitaka could see her wrists turning red, a thin line of blood beading up. 

"Easy," he said again. "Look, I'm on interrogation duty, so I have to ask you a few questions. The way this works is you just refuse to answer, and I'll pass you over to Lord Ren, and he won't hurt you, er, physically." 

"No! I heard about what he did to Commander Dameron, we all did! Please!" 

"What the KRIFF are you doing to my patient?" Connors said. The man had jerked back the privacy curtain surrounding the pilot's bed. 

"Just talking," Mitaka said. "I was trying to reassure her that I wouldn't hurt her. It didn't go as well as I anticipated. Look, seriously, I'm not going to do anything to you." Mitaka awkwardly tried to pat the pilot's arm. She leaned away from him. 

"Don't touch me! I saw how you First Order Filth treat even your own officers. I heard that woman in here last night. It was obvious what had happened to her."

"What woman? What did she say?" Mitaka asked. 

"That is none of your business, Lieutenant," Connors interjected. "Now with all due respect, get the Hell out of my med-bay."

*********

General Hux pulled the security footage of the Officer's Lounge from last night, to see exactly how drunk Mitaka had been. Wait, what was that? He rewound the scene again with a quick hand wave to the left, then froze the screen with a raised palm. His breath hissed out. His hand flicked up to back out of that camera, fingers spreading to expand a different view, following Mitaka's stumbling path through normally empty maintenance hallways, until he saw exactly what he was looking for. He stalked back to his quarters. 

The door to Hux's quarters opened to his palm print. Black clothes were scattered haphazardly across his furniture and floor. A mask and a cylindrical object with two protrusions and exposed wiring sat abandoned on his coffee table. It was a wonder he hadn't electrocuted himself yet with that thing, Hux thought. He ignored the mess to go into his bedroom

"Back so soon?" a husky voice yawned from the tangle of blankets. "Come back to bed."

"Damn it, Ren. What have you done NOW?"


	7. Kinky Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Kylux smut! Hux punishes Kylo
> 
> If you aren't into Kylux, you can safely skip this chapter. If you are ONLY into Kylux, and not interested in Mitaka/female OC, this IS the chapter you are looking for. ;) 
> 
> Everything in this chapter is consensual. Established Kylux relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Anal plug, orgasm denial, BDSM.
> 
> Hit me up at tumblr! 
> 
> http://stilettoren.tumblr.com/

"Damn it, Ren. What have you done NOW?" Hux asked. "Lights, one hundred percent." The lights in Hux's bedroom instantly came on to full, showcasing the tidy room, dominated by a large bed. 

"Hey!" Kylo yanked the covers over his head. "Turn that off. Some of us don't have to be on the bridge at ridiculous hours." 

Hux yanked the covers back down. "But some of us were at the Officer's Lounge last night, talking to a certain Lieutenant. And what exactly did you find to discuss with him, pray tell?"

Kylo rolled over in bed, the covers slipping further down to show his bare chest and tight stomach, muscles taut as he flung one arm over his eyes. "Lights, forty percent," Kylo ordered. He stretched, drawing Hux's eyes back down. 

Eyes narrowing at Kylo's attempt to distract him, Hux sat on the bed next to him. "So? Tell me about Mitaka."

"You told me I screwed things up, Hux. So I was trying to fix them."

"What did you do?"

"He was crying all over my shoulder. Told me all about how she was just screwing him for a promotion, but he still really liked her, and didn't know what to do. So I just helped him out, that's all."

"HOW did you help him?" Hux said through gritted teeth. "Stop stalling, Kylo." He tangled his fingers in Kylo's hair, pulling lightly. 

"I just - " Kylo bit back a moan. "Hux..."

"Go on." Hux tightened his grip in Kylo's hair, a few strands slipping through his fingers. 

"I figured Mitaka just needed the courage to take her the way she likes - so I told him what to do."

"Told him?"

"I figured she would like the kind of things I like, so, uh, they would fuck and make up, so I made it happen. It really seemed like a good idea at the time. Hux, Mitaka seriously got tears and snot all over me! It was terrible."

"So basically you used your powers to make Mitaka take her, in a way you just assumed she would enjoy?"

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that." Kylo hung his head. 

"You know you have to be punished, right, Kylo? We talked about this."

"I...I'm sorry, Hux."

"I do appreciate that, Kylo. But you still have to be punished. How else will you learn?"

"I know. Thank you for helping me." Kylo nuzzled against Hux's shoulder. 

Hux had to fight the urge to stroke Kylo's hair. "Get off the bed and strip." He kept his tone firm. Once Kylo was nude, Hux ordered him to bend over the bed, eyes front. He left Kylo like that while he prepared a few things. 

Hux rummaged around in a drawer unnecessarily, just to draw out the suspense. He could see Kylo tilting his head, trying to figure out what Hux was doing just from the sound. 

Hux pulled out a large black plug, and a bottle of lube. He drizzled a healthy amount of lube on the plug, and spread it around. He considered and rejected the idea of using his fingers to prep Kylo first. This was supposed to be a punishment, after all. He dried his hands on Kylo's discarded sleep pants, before tossing them in the hamper with a disapproving noise. He could see the muscles on Kylo's back and shoulders shiver in response. Good. 

"On the bed. Head down. Ass in the air. Spread your cheeks."

Another quiver shivered through Kylo, but he obeyed promptly. He knew the penalty for disobedience or delay. His hands grasped his cheeks, spreading them apart to show his pretty little puckered hole. 

Hux had to gather his resolve even as he hardened, remembering this was a punishment for Kylo. He pressed the tip of the plug to Kylo's entrance, pushing in slowly. 

Kylo bit off a moan as the tip slid into him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, Hux thought. He pushed deeper, watching Kylo open up around the plug. But then Kylo's body started to resist as the plug widened, his unprepared hole stretched taut around the thick intruder. 

Kylo whimpered, letting go of his cheeks and pulling a pillow to his face to try to keep quiet. Hux pulled the plug out slightly, twisting and working it in and out a bit. He didn't want to seriously hurt Kylo, after all. When Kylo started fisting his hands into the pillow, grabbing handfuls of it, Hux began pushing the plug deeper into him again. 

Kylo moaned into the pillow, starting to thrust his hips back, fucking himself against the plug. "Hold still." Kylo obeyed, though not without a frustrated whine. Hux slapped Kylo's ass with his free hand. "Behave."

Kylo held still, and stopped complaining. Hux worked the plug in and out several more times, each time pushing it deeper into Kylo's ass. 

Finally, he forced the widest part in, choking a cry out of Kylo, and seated the plug all the way inside him. He could see Kylo clenching and relaxing around the thick base, his thighs shaking from the pressure of holding still. 

"Good boy," Hux said. "Now, what do we say? Face out of the pillow so I can hear you."

"Thank you, Sir," Kylo said. He spoke at a respectable volume, though his voice shook. 

"Very good." Hux let his tones soften. "Now, on the floor, in the corner."

Kylo scrambled off the bed, kneeling in the corner where Hux had indicated. He spread his thighs as he was supposed to, biting his lip as the plug shifted inside him, pressing against his prostate. His hands were clenched on his parted legs, resisting the temptation to touch his hardening cock. 

Hux stood in front of Kylo, his own state very obvious even through his uniform, his hard on tenting his pants in front of Kylo's desperate eyes. Hux unzipped his trousers slowly, taking out his cock to fist it in front of Kylo. Kylo licked his lips, opening his mouth to take Hux in. "No," Hux ordered. 

Hux spit in his own hand, coating his shaft with his saliva as he twisted his hand up and down. He squeezed himself tighter as his balls tightened against his body. 

He could see Kylo's hands flexing against his own thighs as he watched Hux. "Please, Sir, can I touch you?" Kylo's eyes were fixed on Hux's cock, on the motion of his fist even as Kylo rocked back and forth slightly on his heels. "PLEASE, Hux!"

Hux ignored him, focusing on his own pleasure. He watched Kylo bite his lip, and imagined those lips moving up and down his cock, as Kylo's pleading eyes locked back onto his. He came over Kylo with a grunt, painting him in white ropes. 

Kylo's face screwed up, his hand moving towards his own ignored shaft before gripping his thigh again. 

"Very good, Kylo," Hux all but purred. "You've been a very good boy, so you get to clean me. No hands."

Kylo lapped gently at Hux's softening member, careful not to overstimulate him now that he had come. Hux tucked himself away once Kylo was done, then stroked Kylo's hair briefly, 

As Hux glanced down, he saw that Kylo was still hard. Kylo looked up at Hux with eager eyes. Hux almost hated to disappoint him. Almost. "Now, for the rest of your punishment, you will kneel here all day, until I say otherwise. You will not touch yourself. You may go to the fresher if you need to. The plug stays in otherwise. Do you understand?"

Kylo nodded, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Hux said. 

"Yes, Sir." Kylo spoke the right words, but his tone was sulky and rebellious. 

Hux smirked. "And lest you get bored, I'll be playing with this." He produced a small remote from his pocket, and pressed a button. Kylo's hips shot forward, his cock twitching, as the plug began vibrating inside him. "Oh, pfassk!"

"Once again, you are not to touch yourself. And you really won't like what happens if you come. I'll leave a bottle of water here for you if you get thirsty. Have a nice day, Kylo," Hux grinned. "I'll keep myself entertained watching you over the security cameras."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the amazing Marc for betaing! :) 
> 
> Hoping to wrap this up with the next chapter!


	8. Murderous Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicidal (and homicidal) ideation.
> 
> Ok, so this is a short chapter - sorry! And the next one should wrap up our story. (I thought ch 8 would be the last....but decided to break it into two shorter chapters.)

"Please come in, Lieutenant. Have a seat." Hux gestured towards the two seats in front of his desk. Lt. Kern sat down slowly. 

"May I ask what this is about, sir?"

"It's come to my attention that you recently had an encounter with Lt. Mitaka that was less than consensual." Hux had practiced that line several times until he could say it with the proper inflection and tone. 

"Sir, I told Dr. Connor that I didn't want to file charges. In fact, I never told him who I was with." She eyed the general with narrowed eyes. "With all due respect, this is a private matter. Sir."

"Lieutenant, crimes committed aboard my ship, particularly ones entailing visits to the medical bay, and causing mental and physical damage to promising officers, are indisputably my concern. But as it happens, Lt. Mitaka himself told me that he raped you. May I ask why you chose not to file charges?"

The young woman bit her lip. "I...wanted to think about things for a while. This isn't like him, not at all. And he was really drunk. I know that doesn't excuse it. But, like I said, I needed some time to think about it."

Hux hesitated for a moment. "After speaking to Lt. Mitaka, I was concerned as well. As you said, it seemed out of character for him. I checked the camera feeds for that night, with surprising results. Would you like to see what I found, Lieutenant?"

Hux already had the relevant camera feeds pulled up on his screen. As she nodded slowly, he pressed the button turning off the secured mode, to mirror the front of his translucent screen on the back. 

Hux watched her face instead of the security feed. He already knew what it showed: Lieutenant Mitaka, in the officer's lounge, getting intoxicated. An unmasked Kylo joining him at the bar. Kylo buying Mitaka more drinks, then patting him on the back awkwardly as Mitaka sobbed into his shoulder. Mitaka stumbling out when the bartender cut him off - long after he should have. A moment's hesitation, then Kylo stalking out after the stumbling lieutenant. 

And then, in an empty, out of the way corridor, Kylo pushed Mitaka against the wall with one hand, circling the other in a two fingered gesture as he spoke to him. Whatever he said, Mitaka echoed it back, glassy-eyed. Kylo slapped him on the shoulder, sending him stumbling down the corridor in the direction of his quarters. 

Lt. Kern was silent until Hux shut off the security footage. "I don't understand, sir," she said. "Who was that?"

"That," he said, "was Kylo Ren."

Her mouth opened in a silent oh. 

"More specifically, that was Kylo Ren using a Sith mind trick on Lieutenant Mitaka last night." Hux knew that Ren would pitch a tantrum over being called a "Sith," but he certainly wasn't a Jedi. And anyway, he wasn't here to object.

"You mean..."

"Quite bluntly, Lieutenant Kern, Ren used his powers to control Lieutenant Mitaka's mind the night he attacked you. As you observed, the act was entirely out of character for Dopheld. Additionally, I questioned Commander Ren, who admitted using his powers to influence Lt. Mitaka last night. 

"I...see."

"Therefore, it seems appropriate for Commander Ren to be punished instead of Lt. Mitaka, since the lieutenant appears to be an additional victim in this matter. Do you have any thoughts about this?"

"I...well, that makes sense, sir. Have you informed Lt. Mitaka of your findings?"

"I have not."

"Could I tell him, sir?"

Hux eyed her. "If you wish. I did order him not to initiate any contact with you, but certainly nothing in my order prohibits you from initiating contact with him. He's confined to his quarters so you should have no difficulty finding him."

"Thank you, sir."

"After you have spoken to him, either of you should feel free to approach me with any further concerns or requests in the matter of Commander Ren's punishment. I have already confined him to quarters under less than pleasant circumstances. However I welcome your input in regards to additional penalties."

"I will let Lt. Mitaka know, sir. Thank you for looking into this. And for letting me know what you found. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He nodded to her, and she let herself out. 

*****

Brianna knocked on Dopheld's door. No answer. And again. Nothing. Finally she input the code he had given her the night before. At first she thought he wasn't in, despite being confined to quarters, because the room was dark. She stepped into the darkened room, hitting the switch to bring the lights up as she did. 

Dopheld was sitting on the floor, barefoot, still wearing the trousers to his dress uniform, though the jacket was crumpled on the floor nearby, leaving him in just his undershirt. And in his hand, the muzzle pressed to his temple, was his blaster. "No!"

"Dopheld, give that to me!" He looked up at her, squinting in the bright light. 

"Brianna?" He lowered the blaster. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see this. Please. Please just leave, and I will make things right."

"Give me the blaster! You are not going to kill yourself!" She held out her hand. 

He shook his head. "Just go, alright? Walk away. I don't want to do this in front of you. I've done enough to you already. 

"Hand over the blaster, NOW!" He raised it back to his head instead. She thought quickly. "I get to pull the trigger, Lieutenant. Not you. For the last time, give me the pfasking blaster, so I can shoot you in the kriffing head."

"Oh. Right, yeah. That makes sense. Sorry." He carefully handed her the blaster. 

She took it from him equally carefully. "You are an idiot, Mitaka. Now get up and sit on the couch."

"Um, could you shoot me here instead? I don't want to get the furniture dirty." He straightened up like he was facing a firing squad. 

Brianna rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to shoot you, you nerf-herder. Just get on the couch."

He hesitated. "If you're not going to shoot me, could I have the blaster back, please?"

"No. Couch. Now. Before I change my mind and shoot you." She waved the blaster to emphasize where she wanted him to go, though she was careful to keep her finger off the trigger. 

"That doesn't make any sense," Dopheld said, but clambered off the floor and sat on the couch anyway. 

Brianna put the blaster back in its compartment, which was in the same location in all the quarters, and slammed the door. She came to sit on the couch next to Mitaka. 

"You really don't want to kill me?" he said. "I deserve it."

"Here's the thing," she said. "It's not your fault."

"Being drunk is no excuse." He wouldn't meet her eyes. 

"That's true. But being controlled by Kylo Ren is."

"What?" He finally looked at her. 

"The General looked into it. He showed me the footage of what happened. You talked to Ren in the Officer's Lounge, and he followed you when you left. He used the Force to control what you did that night."

"Are you sure? How is that even possible?" 

"Positive. He even admitted it to the General. Apparently he thought he was helping fix the mess he caused in the interrogation room."

"That is... all kinds of kriffed up."

"So you're not going to kill yourself now, right?"

"No. I'm going to kill Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was ok. Let me know what you did or didn't like, if you want to read any more, and what you might like to see in future chapters.


End file.
